The Fall of Ahsoka Tano
by Arkham Crusader
Summary: Kylo Ren has hunted his grandfather's former apprentice to the planet of Christophsis. Now, Ahsoka Tano must stand against this masked warrior.


The creature before her, behind the mask, held a familiar presence in the Force. Troubled, angry, flawed...It called itself "Kylo Ren".

Ren held an odd saber, Ahsoka noted. She'd seen ones like it before, though not as garish looking, in some of the books she'd read as a youngling, but never did she think she'd behold one.

It flickered, as Ren brought the saber up to meet Ahsoka's own white sabers. The creature didn't speak much, but when he did, often did he mention the name of "Vader".

Yes, Ahsoka thought as she gracefully dodged a thrust. This creature of the dark side worshipped the cruelty of Darth Vader, and even now Ahsoka shuttered at what her master had become. The cold hatred in his voice when he said "You will die" to her when last they'd met.

Ahsoka flipped backward and defended herself from the furious blows of this Kylo Ren, but with every strike, every block, every parry, she felt the hatred in this creature growing stronger, more untamed.

Ren had seemingly come from nowhere, but Ahsoka knew the truth: Kylo Ren had hunted her across the galaxy, to the planet of Christophsis.

"Lay down your weapons, Ahsoka Tano. Or die by my blade with the vengeance of Vader." Kylo demanded.

Ahsoka smiled at the misguided pretender to the Sith, and in a quick combination of spinning her body, and parrying her blades, knocked Ren backward.

But in her older days, Ahsoka knew she didn't have the strength to keep this up for long. She could only hope that the Force willed her to keep going and would give her the ability to do so.

Ahsoka took hold of Kylo Ren in a Force grasp, and tossed him away from her. Kylo dug his lightsaber into the ground, and raised himself to his feet. He charged Ahsoka, and Ahsoka jumped just high enough to be able to flip over Ren's head, and Kylo quickly spun with his saber to strike her.

Ahsoka blocked with one saber, and ducked beneath the cross, and kicked with all her might, sending Ren back a few steps.

Kylo was quite clearly angry.

"It seems Anakin Skywalker trained you well…" He noted.

"Better than whomever trained you." Ahsoka snapped back. But wait...who was this creature to have known Ahsoka's master? Who was he to even know the name of Anakin?

Ahsoka let a glare enter her eyes...determined now to put this seemingly senseless battle to rest and make it to visit Sabine's grave on Mandalore. When Ahsoka had been younger, she'd always wanted to be older and more experienced to gain the respect of the elder Jedi...but now, she considered herself too old, too experienced...and without any more Jedi to please…

Kylo Ren swung the saber once more, hitting Ahsoka's guard, spinning in the opposite direction now, swinging low. Ahsoka sideways flipped over the flickering beam of hatred, and slammed the hilt of her saber into the creature's visor, shattering it and revealing the eyes…

Ahsoka blocked another oncoming strike with one saber, then spun around it and used the other saber to cut...a cable…?

How amateur this Kylo Ren had to be to have constructed a lightsaber so easily disabled…

Ahsoka pointed her sabers at her opponent's head, as she preferred to do, rather than kill.

"Surrender." She commanded him.

Kylo Ren raised a hand and pushed Ahsoka back, knocking her sabers free from her grasp, and into his.

Ahsoka felt her body snap against one of the crystal structures. She couldn't move, let alone fight…

Kylo Ren approached, hate filled eyes glaring down at Ahsoka, hands clutching tightly to her sabers.

"Who are you...I sense…" Ahsoka grunted.

"You sense Skywalker, don't you?" the creature snarled.

"I do." Ahsoka answered. "Who are you to Anakin Skywalker?"

"I...am the grandson of Vader…" Kylo Ren answered.

"And you honor Vader this way?" Ahsoka asked, seeing her fate approach.

"I do."

"I happened to know him before he became the devil you worship...and I happen to know that your grandfather would be disgusted…" Ahsoka spit blood onto Kylo's boot.

It would be the last action of Ahsoka Tano, as Ren brought the sabers down on his grandfather's aged Padawan.


End file.
